Showing Dean
by glassheadnamedemma
Summary: Sam Wesson and Dean Winchester are two very different men who seem to be absolutely perfect together, only Dean can't see it. What starts off as a strictly sexual relationship suddenly blooms into something way more intimate. But it seems only Sam can feel it, no matter how hard he tries to show Dean. Warning: Story contains BDSM


-1-

Sam couldn't get the memory to stop playing in his mind. It flashed over and over like a broken record. Three, four, five seconds of his life had slowed down and etched itself into his brain. Even as he stretched and yawned he could almost see the man like it was happening right before his eyes.

Sam Wesson was was some people would assume to be plain. Ordinary. Normal in every case of the word. But those who knew him, knew him to be the opposite. Especially Gabriel, his old college roommate and best friend. He knew of Sam's preferences in life. Which job he wanted later on, how he liked his coffee, and even how he liked to fuck. Sam remembered how shocked his roommate was when they accidentally ran into each other at the same club. After that it seemed the two were more than roommates but less than anything serious. Gabriel was the one who brought up the new arrangement and Sam was more than eager to agree. The only catch was that there were absolutely no feelings involved, which they both knew and both followed. Gabriel taught Sam how certain relationships worked and how to be the perfect Dominant and Submissive. He didn't know how much their arrangement impacted him until he moved out of their apartment and to . Sam missed being with someone and, since Gabriel seemingly knew Sam like the back of his hand, sent him a gift. A few good words in at a club that was known for sex and a few hundred for a membership there.

Sam had laughed and pretended it was a joke but he knew it wasn't. He ignored his old roommates shenanigans and put the idea at the back of his mind. A week ago it resurfaced. He would admit he was curious about going and it had been too long since he had sex. It took a few days to work up the courage to go. Even then it was just to scope the place out. He hadn't expected to be cornered by Gabriel's brother, Balthazar, who didn't let him leave without a membership which was a long and painful process made longer by the mans snide remarks and casual innuendo. He left there with no Intel and a hurried 'Come back soon' shouted after him.

When he went again it was vastly different. The main room was large, dark and was packed with people. He navigated his way around the maze of dancing bodies until he reached a second entrance, two sets of stairs, one going up the other down. Balthazar had said the one going up is strictly private rooms. Each having their own bed, bench, toys, you name it. The downstairs is more of a public play area, more for exhibitionists and those seeking a quick fuck or someone who's into what they are. Not everyone downstairs will participate in those activities and are just looking for someone to use a bedroom with. Sam flashed his card and walked the down to the basement.

The basement wasn't what one would expect a place like this to be like. It was wide and bright. The tall, black walls were decorated with portraits of couples in various stages of undress. Between hangings, the walls would open up into a small crevice that held either a bench or couch of some sort where there were people either having sex or hanging out. There were black curtains you could pull closed if one wanted privacy but most were drawn completely open. Others didn't even bother to make it to there, instead choosing to get down and dirty right in the middle of the floor. Despite the acts being preformed all around him, Sam could see how elegant it all was.

The first night wasn't as spectacular as he had hoped. Feeling too giant and awkward he stayed by the downstairs bar talking with random strangers who seemed content to just talk before deciding just to leave. He got a general feel of the place, which was too much like the one he and Gabriel used to go to, and went home.

The second night was a lot more eventful. He drank his beer, trying to summon the courage to talk to someone when a petite blonde girl wearing nothing but a flirty smile slid up next to him. She introduced herself as Jessica and the two immediately hit it off. Two hours later he was pulling on his clothes, watching her bounce out the door with a smirk tossed over her now clothed shoulder. Sam ran a hand through his now messed up hair as he made his way down the hall. As he passed he could see the doorway which was painted with a red _7 _was closing. He knew he shouldn't peak but his curiosity got the better of him. What he saw made him stop almost dead in his tracks.

A man, close to his age, with his hands tied above him with black rope, kneeling on the ground, his legs being spread with a spreader bar. He sat with a red ball gag in his mouth with a blue tie being used as a blindfold. The man had his head thrown back groaning into the gag as another man brought up his riding crop again. Sam could still hear the loud smack of it against his skin which was followed by a pleasure filled scream. Then the door closed completely. Sam stood still in the bright blue hallway, straining his ears, trying to listen for more of those delicious screams. His cock throbbed against his pants, hard from just that sight alone. Quickly realizing what he was doing, he almost ran out of the club only stopping once to return the room key.

Once outside, Sam walked home as quickly as he could. Trying to remember the girl, Jessica, and forget he'd ever seen the man. Those plump, pink lips around the ball gag, the short tousled hair, the tan sweaty skin, his hard cock, chest tensing and flushed. He shook his head and swallowed. He wanted to go back. Even if it was just one more glimpse. He had seen his fair share of partners but none of them came to mind like that guy.

But now, Sam poured himself another coffee and listens to his coworker Ian tell about the lady he hooked up with over the past weekend.

"So how as your weekend," Ian asked, as they walked back to their cubicles.

"Good, I guess. Didn't really do anything." Sam replied then quickly turned back to his computer, not in the mood to hear his coworker tell him he needed to get out more. He yawned and put his headset back on. Right away the phone started ringing. Already he felt a headache coming. Still, he pushed the button before finally speaking.

"Tech support, this is Sam Wesson."

Alright that seems about enough for now. Thank you for reading. If you can any constrictive criticism please send me a PM or a review. Other than that thanks for reading and I will post more chapters later. Okay...Bye.

I own none of these characters nor did I make money writing this.


End file.
